Enigma
by blue jasmine
Summary: Ya, Nico di Angelo selalu dalam posisi seperti ini. Mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin ia raih, mencintai tanpa balik dicintai.


**Enigma**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, of course.**

**Timeline : The House of Hades, setelah Nico dan Jason bertemu dengan Cupid.**

**Warning : Jason dan Nico agak OOC disini.**

Nico di Angelo menatap awan-awan yang terhampar di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Layar Argo II terkembang sempurna di belakang punggungnya, sesekali menampar tulang punggung Nico. Dari atas menara pengawas kapal ini, laut tampak menyatu dengan langit. Sama-sama biru kelabu, sama-sama misterius. Sama-sama tak terbaca, dan sama-sama menyakitkan.

Nico menghela napas panjang. Membimbing lima demigod terbaik di abad ini untuk berlayar mengarungi negeri kuno menuju Gerha Hades bukan hal yang mudah. Jika bukan karena janjinya pada Percy, mana mau ia susah-susah membimbing mereka. Selama ini dia selalu menyendiri, kan. Tak cocok dimana pun. Sifat alamiah anak-anak Hades. Selalu tak diterima dimanapun ia berada. Selalu menjadi yang terabaikan. Dan tiba-tiba saja saat ini ia harus berinteraksi dengan lima orang demigod dengan sifat dan kepribadian yang beragam setelah sekian lama hanya ditemani orang mati. Sungguh menyiksa batin. Jika bukan karena...

"Berhenti, Nico." bentaknya pada diri sendiri. "Kau hanya akan membuka luka lama. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu, Percy sudah bahagia bersama Annabeth. _You must moving on_."

Getir memang. Bicara pada diri sendiri. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Tak ada yang peduli padanya selama ini kan?

_Gresak._ Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang Nico. Tanpa ia menoleh, ia tahu siapa yang datang. Jason Grace, Putra Jupiter. Mantan Praetor Legiun Fulminata. Adik dari...

_ "Jangan pikirkan yang satu itu, Nico."_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" Refleks, Nico membentak. Selalu begitu, setiap kali Jason mencoba ramah padanya. Nico hanya... terlalu takut untuk mencoba. Mencoba berteman, karena takut kehilangan 'lagi' pada akhirnya.

Jason tidak menjawab. Ia hanya duduk di samping Nico. Menatap awan-awan yang bergumul di kejauhan. Matanya merefleksikan warna langit. Iris birunya...

_ "Jangan pikirkan mata itu, Nico!"_ Nico membentak dalam pikirannya lagi.

"Hari yang indah." Jason menarik napas, mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Nico. Seperti biasa mencoba menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Nico menghargai niat Jason. Tak banyak orang yang mau susah-susah berteman dengannya. Tapi, saat ini ia sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Tak ada yang namanya hari indah selama kita masih menjadi demigod." Nico bergumam sendiri, tak ditujukan pada siapapun. Matanya melihat lurus ke depan, mencoba mengabaikan Jason seperti biasa. Sialnya, Jason tertawa. Tawa renyah yang hangat. Tawa yang khas. Begitu indah hingga membuat dada Nico terasa sakit. Kenapa setiap tingkah laku Jason selalu...

"Kau selalu melihat dunia dengan pandangan negatif, Nico. Tak boleh terus seperti itu. Cobalah buka hatimu untuk sedikit saja memahami keindahan dunia. Pasti kau takkan terlalu bersedih lagi."

"Tau apa kau tentang aku dan semua kehidupanku? Tak usah menasihatiku, Jason! Aku tak butuh nasihatmu." Nico mendengus dan menjauh, bersiap turun ketika Jason memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, kan? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku. Aku pasti mendengarkan."

"Dengan aku hidup di dunia pun, itu sudah menjadi masalah. Sekarang, menjauhlah dariku!"

Jason bergeming. Namun ia melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram Nico. Jason duduk membelakangi Nico. Bahunya melorot. Thalia pernah mengatakan padanya kalau Jason sering merajuk untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, dan ia pasti akan mendapatkan hal itu karena rajukannya sangat ampuh.

_Wait! _Nico merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk pikiran yang menyelinap selintas itu. Rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya demi dilihatnya Jason tampak agak terluka. Menghela napas, Nico kembali duduk di sebelah Jason.

"Berubah pikiran?" Jason menyeringai. Nico memalingkan wajah, namun tak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu lebih baik, aku janji." Jason menepuk bahu Nico yang hanya memasang muka terganggu. Bintang-bintang bergemerlapan indah, melingkupi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Itu Andromeda." tunjuk Jason ke arah sebuah gugusan bintang di angkasa, tanpa diminta. "Rasi bintang kesukaanku. Kalau itu Perseus, aku tak tahu apakah Percy menyukai rasi bintang itu atau tidak, tapi akan coba kutanyakan lain waktu. Kalau itu..." Jason menunjuk ke gugusan bintang lain ketika dilihatnya Nico menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan.

"Apa?" tuntutnya ketika dilihatnya Nico tak bergeming.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu memperkenalkan nama bintang-bintang itu. Aku tak peduli." suara Nico dingin sekali. "Kau aneh."

"Aku kan hanya..."

"Memamerkan bakatmu sebagai putra Dewa Langit?" potong Nico sarkatis.

"Bukan begitu..." Jason tampak malu. "Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan."

"Kau tak akan pernah berhasil."

Sejenak hening. Segala kata terlipat rapi, dalam peti yang memeluk sunyi.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang Percy." kata Jason akhirnya, memecahkan keheningan. Nico menengadah seketika karena kaget. Mata gelapnya menatap menusuk ke arah iris biru favoritnya itu.

"Kau mau mengolok-olokku?!"

Jason menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Aku tak ingin bercerita tentangnya lagi, Jason." Nico menarik napas panjang. Semenjak kejadian yang melibatkan Dewa Cinta psikopat dan pengakuan terlarang Nico, Jason menjadi lebih _care_ padanya. Berusaha berteman dengan Nico, berusaha membuat hatinya lebih baik, berusaha mengobati jiwanya yang rusak. Benar-benar teman yang baik. Tapi lihatlah, Nico membalas itu semua dengan menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Sungguh tak pantas...

"Ceritakan tentang Percy." ulang pemuda itu lagi. Nico mau tak mau menarik napas panjang. Semua anak Zeus sama saja. Sama-sama keras kepala.

"Apalagi yang mesti diceritakan? Dia demigod paling pemberani abad ini. Pacar The Amazing Annabeth Chase, konselor pondok Poseidon, praetor Legiun Fulminata..."

_ "Your ex-crush." _Jason menatap Nico. Dan segera setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jason langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan setengah ciut, Jason menunggu Nico meledak, menebasnya dengan pedang stygiannya, atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi, melemparnya ke laut dari atas sini. namun Nico hanya mendesah.

"Bukannya kau mengatakan kau sudah _move on_?" Jason menatap Nico penuh selidik saat dilihatnya mata Nico yang seperti kaca pecah mulai berbayang.

"Tentu saja._ I'm never going back. The past is the past. I must moving on. _Dia berhak bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai."

_ "Good." _Jason tersenyum, menepuk bahu Nico sekali lagi.

_Oh tidak, jangan tersenyum,_ _Jason! _Jerit Nico panik. Senyumnya, caranya mengucap kata-kata, pelafalan intonasinya, caranya memandang, mendengus. Iris biru elektriknya...

"Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Jason lagi. Nico mengangkat bahu, meskipun dalam hati ia tahu bahwa ia jauh merasa lebih lega sekarang.

"Dari mana kau belajar cara membuat orang merasa lebih baik?" Nico tak bisa tak penasaran, karena cara Jason tadi ampuh juga untuk mengurangi sedikit kesesakkan di hatinya.

"Tentu saja Thalia." Jason memandang Nico tepat di manik matanya sambil tersenyum khas. Dan Nico menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Menyenangkan mempunyai kakak seperti dirinya." Nico mencoba berkata-kata lagi meskipun sekarang mulutnya bagai dipenuhi logam.

" Tentu saja, Nico. Kakakku sangat hebat. Dia gadis yang kuat, pintar, _caring, loyal_..."

Nico menarik napas. Mengapa malam ini ia terlalu sering menarik napas?!

"Dibalik topengnya yang selalu kelihatan _calm dan strong_, sebenarnya ia lembut, Nico. Sangat penyayang, seakan-akan dia tak mungkin melukai siapapun, yang sangat menipu sebetulnya ya, mengingat kemampuan bertarungnya yang amat mengesankan." Jason tertawa, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kadang-kadang menjengkelkan mempunyai kakak sepertinya, yang membuatku selalu minder dan tertekan. _The Great Thalia Grace, Rebellious and Strong Girl,_ punya adik _Lover Boy_ seperti Jason? Sungguh menyakitkan mendengarnya. Hahaha."

"Aku menyayanginya." Jason menengadah, menatap langit dengan ribuan bintang. Ah... seandainya kata-kata itu mudah diluncurkan, pasti Nico telah meluncurkannya sejak lama.

"Lucunya, menurut Leo yang sempat punya perasaan padanya, Thalia cantik. _Well,_ dia memang cantik, tapi jarang ada orang yang melihat kecantikannya karena kabur duluan setelah melihat Aegis." Jason tertawa lagi, mencoba mencairkan ketegangan suasana dengan lelucon aneh tentang kakaknya. Mau tak mau Nico ikut tersenyum getir. Dasar Jason.

"Perpaduan antara Aphrodite dan Khione. _Just cold and beautiful." _Nico melanjutkan, sebelum kaget akan kata-katanya sendiri. Jason tentu saja terkejut, "Nico?"

"Leo sering membicarakannya, Jason. Ayolah." rona merah menyebar di pipi Nico, yang ia harap tak terlihat oleh Jason di keremangan ini.

_ "_Jika ia mau berlaku seperti Putri Zeus sejati, dia akan membuat lebih banyak pria patah hati dibandingkan seluruh putra-putri Aphrodite. Bagusnya, dia unik. Putri Zeus, menjadi Letnan Artemis? Dia benar-benar pemberontak." Jason menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seakan tak mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya, yang memang benar.

"Sayangnya, aku sangat berbeda darinya. Aku yang selalu mematuhi aturan, dia dengan sikap pemberontaknya. Aku yang selalu berhati-hati, dan dia yang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir. Aku yang biasa-biasa saja, dan dia yang sangat luar biasa dan mengintimidasi." Jason menghela napas, "Kadang terpikir olehku bahwa aku berada di bawah bayang-bayangnya. Tapi, langsung kutepis pikiran itu. Dia memang seperti itu kan? Terlahir untuk mengintimidasi. Lagipula, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini." mata Jason terlihat menerawang.

"Apollo menyukainya, kau tahu." Jason mendengus tak suka. Nico berjengit melihat cara Jason mendengus, begitu mirip...

"Apollo memang selalu seperti itu pada parapemburu, Jason. Dan ia menyikapinya dengan sangat tenang. Tak ada pemburu Artemis lain yang bisa bersikap setenang itu terhadap pria."

"Aku tahu." gerutu Jason.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi keduanya. Sejak Percy dan Annabeth jatuh ke Tartarus, Argo II selalu dilingkupi ketegangan dan keheningan. Belum lagi pengaruh tongkat Diocletian yang dingin serta Khione yang berusaha terus menghalangi mereka. Tak sepantasnya Nico memikirkan perasaan itu di tengah-tengah suasana seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau menceritakan tentang Thalia padaku, Jason?" Nico memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar begitu rapuh.

"Karena kau tahu kau mencintainya, Nico di Angelo." kata-kata Jason dalam dan tegas.

Nico menunduk. Eros maupun Aphrodite sama saja. Sama-sama memainkan perasaannya. Membuatnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan. Dulu Percy, dan sekarang...

Ya, Nico di Angelo selalu dalam posisi seperti ini. Mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin ia raih, mencintai tanpa balik dicintai.

Dan, yang bisa Nico lakukan sekarang hanya kembali memandangi laut yang masih tetap misterius, tak terbaca. Penuh enigma.

**A/N: Bagaimana? Apakah akhir ceritanya sesuai dengan yang kalian pikirkan? Hehehe. Saya author baru, masih harus banyak belajar. Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Saya akan sangat menghargai apapun komentar dari teman-teman semua, jadi ditunggu reviewnya ya.**


End file.
